


Is he even capable of that ?

by maryle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, High School, M/M, Quadrant Confusion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryle/pseuds/maryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well we basically follow the life of Cronus and his family  , his interactions at high school  ,and his sexual problems .Will he ever find someone?In this story yes he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is he even capable of that ?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This story is set in a alternative universe, where humans and troll have lived together for quite some times. The trolls aggression are settled between themselves,there is order and laws for the both species,in this universe trolls are not that aggressive and there is not meaningless bloodshed and big ass wars. The Ampora family is still very royal so they won't use the troll terminology being a highbloods an all,and dualscar is the father and has two suns. The life is similar to humans very much in trolls and humans are treated equally .Although the trolls and humans are a very different species they have learned how to live with each other sweeps ago.This is a short summary if you have any questions don't fret to ask them .And yeah this story is manly about the paring Cronus x Mituna so enjoy .And i apologize for Crnons being out of character I am new to homestuck fanficts,and I apologize for the grammar English is not my native language and the quirks makes it only worse.

My day has started like any other. My father was still on his big expeditions on the freaking sea,its already passed half a year the last time he came to our hive..I have a strong feeling that every time he just stays longer than the previous, i wouldn't be surprised if one day he stopped coming back .Fuck it would be nice! I would finally have the house to myself,somthing was missing you had forgotten one aspect of your life............ It would seem i had been daydreaming again haven't i? Fuck. Eridan still lives in the same house as me . „Cron!“ Speak of the the little sea devil. I heard a loud „though“ noise before my room door shout open,i immediately turned around. „Havve you seen my science wwands?!“ You would assume he had lost them once again but you would be wrong .I took the liberty of hiding them from him, kind of like a hide and seek game. „Hey champ,calm dowvn , try remembering wvhere you last sawv them.“I spoke in a calm voice trying to shift his thoughts from me being to blame . „Dont chane the subject,i specifically asked havve you seen them?“ He questioned his brows knotting in to a sharp glare directed at me. „Easy there chief , i sawv them last time wve had a showvdowvn,you knowv yesterday.“ I retorted with a mere shrug of my shoulders,my eyes still glued to the sea prince. „Tch,fuck..“ Was the only thing that he said before he left my room in search of his precious wands. At least i bought myself one day of peace with this. My brother was now being introduced in the arts of magic or science as he calls it , not that it matters ether way. He is constantly searching for someone he can fight with and develop his skills,and that someone is usually me. Dont get me wrong i wouldn't be helping him if he was not being such a splinter in my eyes.If i don't help him he will ether attack me straight on or will start moping around how he is all alone and how nobody understands him and i really cant deal with a crybaby. And on his good days he will jump around me until i give in ,which is almost every time. I guess you could call it a“ family thing“ as would humans call our relationship,magic was a part of my fathers life ,mine and then Eridans. My father once had a deeply abiding faith in magic, and dedicated himself to becoming a great wizard. He spent younger part of his life learning more about it and some cults relating to it, he was amazed by it one might even say enchanted . After some time some facts shattered his belief in magic ,as he grow older he became more knowledgeable in other departments and magic was being slowly left out. That’s why he can get aggravated sometimes at Eridans wiggler ideas and beliefs. And as followed it was only natural that i have the same interest in the realm of magic,but I was always a strong personality so my various interest collided and i had to remove magic so that i could developed in other directions. Okay its about time i get a move on, I have a life I have to continue living. I got up of my bed and proceeded down the house, it was Monday.I had school later on . But since it was now merely 10 am ,I decided to do something else like make todays lunch. On most days the little troll magician does it but I have a feeling he will be rather preoccupied today. 

“Hehehehe..”I snickered to myself lightly,truly this oughta be a wonderful day. The meal was done soon after ,I am indeed not the best cook there is but I am capable of preparing something eatable food at least. I ate the meal right away so that I could be free to do what I please afterwards. Eridan was nowhere in my sight which meant he was still searching for his science wands somewhere. I didn't care either way, i went to my room and changed in to my outdoor clothes ,black jeans , a white t shirt with our royal family symbol on it a,and a cool edgy black leather jacket that i got form one of the human shop-hives. My hair wasn't left out , i took a handful of hair gel wit a shinny effect and smeared it across my hair slicking it backwards. Time to shine i thought to myself as i took some time to absorb my new sexier look,this look is guaranteed to get me laid .......... Sooner or later .. And with that i left, i walked to a park nearby my high school and took a sit on the wooden bench i light a cigarette and exhaled the smoke. The skies where clear not a single cloud was hovering on them ,the sun was bright and hot .I started imagining some lyrics for my new song boldly titled „I AM SEXY AND RICH “ when i heard a loud "thood". 

„5H17,5H17,FUCK!!“ An all well known voice with a recognizable lisp cursed angrily.I transferred all my attention for searching the little nerd ,my sight landed on his small bumblebee form spread on the grass field . I slowly rose up and made my way towards him,his face still stayed firmly planted in the green herbs.  
„Hey chief,wvhats going on here?“I asked curiously ,crouching nearby him.  
„MY H3LM37.“He spoke up softly, his hands searching through his fluffy brown hair ,i only then noticed that his outfit was missing the bulky yellow helmet.My sight started scanning the nearby area for the missing part and it settled on the thing few feats away. I rose up and took the helmet in to my hands ,the little psionic managed to sit up in the meantime. „Here you go champ.“ I said holding the helmet in front of him. „Y0U C4N7 l00K 47 M3,FUCK455 534 D1CK.!“He responded agitated ,fixing his puffy bangs over his eyes but he only made his hair spread further apart. My eyes where fixed on his mysterious face,his eyes finally coming in view ,as expected they where diffrent colors like the visor on his helmet his forehead was cover with small blue-red veins. He cough me staring right in his direction,he let out a simple „fuck“ under his breath while taking the helmet away from me and putting it on his head as fast as he could . But he was a little too annoyed and ignorant to notice that he was ramming his helmet down without searching his horns to fit the holes in his helmet so he missed a couple of times before he raged and tossed the helmet back in the grass. „FUCK ,5H17 433 ,H3LM37,DUM8 CUN7,5H17 F4C3!!!“ „Calm dowvn champ.“ I responded wit a soft voice trying to pacify him a little.I once again picked up the helmet, but this time i didn't hand it to him. „Ill help you.“ I said grabbing his face gently as possible and turning it towards me i slowly put his helmet down aiming for the 4 horns that sprung from his messy brown hair. „There.“ I spoke up when the helmet was in its place,my hands where still on his face ,his skin was extremely soft i couldn't resist to trace a hand gently across his cheek i felt it slowly heat up in the process. „WHY 4R3 Y0U 70UCH1NG M3?“ His voice let out a weak plead that was rather pleasant.I removed my hands and took a step further,as much as i was desperate to get laid or in this case rape someone i wasn't enough of a low person to do that to him .He gradually stood up,his hands placed on the yellow bulky hamlet,his small figure faintly wobbled in the process. In a second his body was tilted too much forward he started fallinng,i instinctively held out my hands catching his small frame and holding him around his waist tightly.His face was directed at me ,his lips slowly parted his pointy teeth sticking slightly between them a shy yellow blush colored his cheeks. I took the scent in front of me it is rarely an opportunity to be this near him without him flipping his shit ,i slightly lean down my head to his neck. 

He smelled faintly of latex,bubblegum,and honey combined it was a truly sweet scent that shot pleasure signals to my brain, i stored the scent in the back of my mind for later.I released my hands and started walking away from him,i did have other things i had to do today and i sure as hell dont wanna stay around and increase the chance of running in to Mitunas moirail.That guy was plain creepy.  
„7H4NK5.!“ You heard a loud and cheerful voice come from behind you,the poor bloke didn't even know what kind of thoughts he gave you just by smelling him shortly. But thankfully you have suffered for a long time of self discipline and celibacy to be able to control your impulses. Not by your choice of course,but troll romance can sometimes be though when you have a lot of human tendencies and just want to fuck instead of filling one of your quadrants. 

I headed straight to the school it was still really early to go in but at least i will have time to hit on someone. I noticed a girl with medium length blond hair ,she was standing alone leaned on the lamp pole her gray eyes gazing in my direction.This was my chance i lightened a cigarett and walked towards her. . „Hey kitty wvhat are you doing her all by yourself.“I spoke in my heavy deep seducing voice. „Waiting.“ Her voice camed out very calm and serious ,her eyes scanned me quickly from up to down. „You have a cigarette for me ?“She asked eyeing the cigarette in my mouth . „Sure thing swveety.“I answered a playful grin appearing on my face while i handed her the cigarette. 

„So whvo are you wvaithing for cutie?“I questioned putting my hands on my hips , my mouth still converted in to a sly grin. She took a short drag of the cigarette and exhaled slowly forming a long line of smoke . „I AM WAITING FOR YOU ,TO MOTHERFUCKING SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING TRAP FISH-STICKS OR I CAN SEW IT FOR YOU.“ My body jerked itself out of the daze few steps backwards, i noticed Kurloz standing nearby a tree behind the girl.Once again he used that strange void speech to communicate with you or rather to fuck with you. His face was stoic like usual not a trace of any kind of feeling on it ,yet he managed to radiate a strong dark aura around him .He really,really creeps the fuck out of you. You find it impossible for you to linger outside anymore like this so you go in to the school and wait patiently for class to begin. The school ended earlier for me as i skipped two last classes ,i hate math ,the professor talked to much and shown to little .He often probably gets lost in his thoughts and forgets to show the half of procedures in solving the tasks at hand . I headed straight home , i live about 40 minutes worth a walk form it which is not long by any means i was always up for a walk, i must be seen so i can show my freaking awesome royal looks and Sex Appeal . Except for school a gorgeous person like me must be seen everywhere ,besides i must scan the area for some new hot cats and kittens. But today i didn't bother to venture in the central of the town i simply wanted to go home . I still had tones of things to do , like start making some good lyrics ,practice on my guitar ,maybe finish homework ,work on my sensibility .Hah royal life is sure tiring, sometimes you cant help but question yourself how you even survive it. 

The house was empty,Eridan still had about an hour of school hell probably come home around 19 with that friend of his ,the shouty one Karkat i think his name was. Eh not that it bothers you either way,,since your father isn't here you can pretty much do anything you want. I went up to my room, dumped the bag on the floor and took the guitar for a spin. I played some chilling music trying to get to my sensitive side , but the words just didn't come ,.I concluded that today was not a good day to write the lyrics and put the guitar back in its place. Out of sheer boredom you decide it would be a smart thing to finish up your homework , and thats exactly what you did. The night was still young ,you decided to go on your computer for some while to see whats up . The computer turned on and the trollian chat lightened as usual ,you ignored it and when to use the Internet instead. 20 minutes of useless searching and my trollian chat lightened in slightly red color beneath the websites .Some one was trolling me.

**Author's Note:**

> So who is trolling Crnous?????? I don't know thats why i left it hanging like that,if you have an idea comment it i would appreciate it. Story is now officaly on hiatsu .


End file.
